The Truth In a Kiss
by Legacy
Summary: Ash's number one dream has always to been to be a pokemon master, but when he fails, can a another hidden dream come true?


Disclaimer: Hey I think you know what goes here....I don't own em...I just use em.  
  
The Truth In a Kiss  
  
Indigo Stadium. For many decades it was the site of many historic battles. Now the once joyful cries of the stadium, were turned to boos and hisses as the last match of the Indigo Games ended. It was apparent that the favorite lost.   
  
For years the two rivals competed against each other. And this, was going to be the definitive match. To prove once and for all the greater trainer of the two. Both wanted victory so badly that it was practically the only thing they thought about for the last several months. Winning wasn't an option, it had to been theirs.   
  
But now the games were over.   
  
A victor was chosen and so was a loser.   
  
The doors to the Indigo Locker room were thrown open. The loser stomped through the doors. The only thing on his mind was anger. Anger at himself, anger at losing, and anger at Gary. Gary. The thought of his rival finally winning was too much for Ash. He tore through the locker room. Tossing any lose object in sight.   
  
The doors of the locker room parted once again as a young girl followed Ash. She was startled by his actions. Equipment. Empty Pokeballs. Several other items were discarded over the place. "Ash! Would you please calm down!" She finally shouted.  
  
"Calm down! Calm down!" The young boy repeated. "Misty, I just blew it out there!" He yelled, while kicking at one of the lockers.  
  
She dashed in between him and the locker. Her eyes locked on his. "I know Ash, I know..." She was surprised when she briefly looked into his eyes. Almost totally expecting to see nothing but anger. Instead she saw a deep sadness and despair. This was so important for him. And he lost. Not only the match. But it was like something else was lost too. She hated seeing him like this.  
  
He looked away and sat down on a nearby bench. "I just can't believe it Misty, I tried... Oh God, I really did try. For the last 8 months all I did was train." Misty was silent. She knew that everyday for almost a year, training was on the young boy's mind. Ash woke up a the crack of dawn everyone of those days to begin training. He was never sidetracked, nor did he slack-off. He was determined to win..and should have too.  
  
"I still lost. I tried my hardest and I still lost..." He balled up his fist and throw it at the locker. "DAMMIT it's not fair. I did everything right I followed the rules and worked so hard, but for what...I LOST. And to who of all people...Gary..."   
  
He hit the locker again. "DAMMIT! Why did it have to be Gary. I could take losing anyone else. But him. Ever since we were little I've always lost. And I always lose to him." Ash blinked twice, in a effort to conceal his tears. But it failed. "Pokemon training was the only thing I could ever do well. And he still defeated me. I don't have anything now." He looked down. Suddenly everything seemed empty and hollow.   
  
Misty was in anguish. She wanted to say something but what. "Ash, we both know that Gary was playing dirty and..."  
  
"And he won Misty...I battled my hardest and he still won... What does that tell you? Nice guys come in last." He nearly shouted. "Or maybe I was a fool for even trying..."  
  
"No Ash, it's not like that..." She pleaded with the young boy.  
  
"I'm such an idiot. Thinking I could win." He threw his hat down to the ground. "I was so sure....But all I did was let everyone down. My mom, Prof. Oak, everyone in Pallet..." He looked at the young girl. He was almost too choked up to speak. "You..."   
  
Misty shifted in her stance. She didn't know how to respond.   
  
"Especially you Misty..." Ash continued. "I wanted to win this for you. To show you that I could do it. To show you I could win for once. And to prove to you that I'm not the loser you think I am..."  
  
His words alarmed her. "Ash...I...don't...think your a loser." She slowly replied. "I never thought you were..."  
  
"Oh really?" He glared at Misty. It was if all the anger he just had toward Gary was now directed toward her. "Well, who's the one being called IDIOT, DENSE, MORON, STUPID!?!" He spit the last few words, like they were a foul taste that lingered with him for along time.  
  
"I always tired...I always tried my hardest. I always tried my best for you, but I was still the fool, still the dimwit. I tried so hard, so that one day you wouldn't see the dumb, stupid kid from Pallet Town. But you would see..."  
  
Her eyes widen at his phrase. "See what Ash?"  
  
The boy was vulnerable to the question. He never expected her to even pay attention to what he said. 'She never did before...' Ash thought. Then he shook his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Just forget it..." He said coldly as he walked down the hallway.  
  
"Ash?!?" Misty cried. As he was leaving her. She ran and put her arm on his shoulder.   
  
"Just leave me alone, Misty. Please..." He sighed while shrugging her off of him. Then he continued to walk down the hallway.  
  
Misty looked at him as he left her. As he left, so did the feeling in her body. She was numb all over. Was that it? Was it over? Did their four year relationship that she cherished so deeply, end in a matter of seconds? Did she upset him that much to drive him away from her forever? She didn't know the things she said upset him that much. But sometimes that was the only way she could communicate to him period.   
  
"Ash, I love you. Even if you hate me..." She whispered as her tears silently ran down her cheek.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Ash's thundering down the hall finally died down. His anger was fading, as he just re-played the episode he just had with Misty. 'Why did I say those things to her?' He wondered. Misty had always been by his side. Even during the months of his training for Indigo. Everyday when he woke up for those tiring mornings to continue training, shortly after Misty would always arrive to check up on him.   
  
'She didn't deserve that.' He realized. 'She didn't deserve that at all.' He look at himself in a reflection of one of the lockers. 'And I don't deserve her.' Ash admitted. He sighed as he continued down to the hall and opened the door....  
  
  
Misty was devastated. 'He hates me. After all this time he really hates me.' Misty didn't know what to do. She didn't want to return home, cause she really didn't have a home to return to. And to be honest she didn't think she could ever return home again. Ash had been the only true family she had. She trusted him and wanted to be with him forever. Even if it was just as friends. She cared about him so much though.   
  
'But now he hates me'  
  
Her thoughts were abruptly halted as the reverberating sound of something clattering and hitting the ground, was heard in the background.   
  
"ASH!" She said. Her thoughts were only on the young boy. She ran in the direction she saw him go. Suddenly remembering that the path he took lead to the equipment closet, not the exit. She rounded the corner and found him.....lying on his back, submerged in a tidal wave of spare Pokeballs. He was just lying, there looking up at the ceiling.  
  
'Idiot...' she said to herself, while smiling. She slowly walked over to him.  
  
At that moment she could have said a hundred and one ill-mannered comments, about the boy's current position. But she just looked at his helpless state and sighed. Then she slowly bent down to help the poor boy up.  
  
He looked up to her as she slowly came over and to help him. He was patiently waiting for her to say something. He yelled at her. And he stomped away. Now he needed her help. He could only guess what verbal attack, the young red-head was cooking up.   
  
So he just patiently waited for it. While Misty dug Ash out of the mountain of Pokeballs.  
  
And waited....While the two returned the spares to the equipment locker.  
  
And waited...As Misty then preceded to help Ash to his feet.  
  
And...Something wasn't right here. No comments. No one liners. No snide remarks. Ash took a quick glance at the frail red-head as he was arisen to his feet. He momentary held eye contact with her. He knew her eyes always betrayed her emotions, so it was easy to tell when she was angry.   
  
But that was the thing. There was no anger there. All she was doing was helping him. The boy smiled. That small gesture alone, made a tremendous impact on Ash. In that moment she never looked more beautiful in his eyes. 'Even after all the horrible things I said to her, she was still worried about me.' He couldn't believe he could say such things to her. How could he say such things to the girl he cared so much for. He couldn't believe he said those things to the girl he loved...  
  
Love? That can't be right. Of course Misty was a big part of his life. And no one could ever replace her. And to be honest, he didn't see himself being with anyone else. There were times when she smiled or laughed, or just spoke that made the boy tremble in her presence. But that's not love. Is it?  
  
He looked at her again. "Misty...."  
  
She gaze up at him, the sparkle in her blue eyes where still present. "Yes, Ash..." She said softly.  
  
"Misty...I'm sor.." He was about to say. When he felt something warm drip down over his eyes.   
  
"Oh, Ash your bleeding." She gasped. She then roughly took his hand, and directed him to one of the benches. While she went to the first aid kit for some bandages and rubbing alcohol. The young boy looked at her, while she was hurrying to find the supplies. He then took a seat. His mind was pondering so many things...  
  
Misty took the seat right next to him. Glancing once into he's brown eyes. 'They're beautiful,' she thought. Noticing she was just staring at him, Misty quickly dabbed some of the cloth with alcohol.   
  
"Ummm..this may sting a little.." She warned him. Ash nodded and braced himself. She applied the bandage to the wounded area. Immediately, he hissed an air of displeasure from the administered treatment.   
  
But after a few minutes his groans subsided. And he was silent. The two were silent. Misty still applying pressure to Ash's injury. While he patiently watched her. There was nothing but silence in the whole locker room.   
  
Misty held the gauze into place. Although the situation was kinda unusual, Misty was kind of happy at the moment. Granted she always complained about it in the past, Misty secretly loved taking care of Ash. She felt like it was her duty. Like he was someone only she was meant to look out for. Someone he could always turn to if he needed help....or love.   
  
Misty didn't fool herself. She knew she loved him. She knew she always loved him. But she also knew it wouldn't work out. He was too interested in Pokemon battles and winning, to really think about her. Granted he showed some interest in her at times. He complimented her sometimes, when she let her hair down, or dressed up. But that's how Ash was. And that was another reason why she loved him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Misty..." Ash said breaking the stale silence.   
  
"Sorry for what Ash?" she said smiling a little bit. "Sorry for having the most beautiful Cerulean sister, be forced to take care of you? Or was it for yelling at her before, when she was trying to help you?" She smirked a little bit. Hoping to at least get the boy slightly annoyed. As a sort of pay back, for what insult he was about to say.  
  
"Both..." Was all he said softly.   
  
Misty starred at the boy open-eyed. Was this the same Ash she knew. The one that hardly ever apologized to anyone. Specially her. He apologized without any whining or complaints. That brought a new smile to her face.   
  
Ash sighed, while looking at her. "Misty, why are you still here?"  
  
Misty was slightly confused. "Huh?"  
  
Ash inwardly kicked himself, for phrasing the question so stupidly. He looked at her again and tried to think about what he really wanted to say.   
  
"It's...just...I know sometimes I can be a pain..." He slowly started.  
  
"Uh..huh" She agreed nonchalantly. Then giggled. She still liked to tease him.   
  
Too bad, he wasn't amused. "Misty! I'm trying to be serious here.." Her giggle, was subsided.   
  
"I mean...why are you still here with me?" She stopped attending to him to pay closer attention to his words. "I mean why did you follow me for all those years? Why did you put up with all my bragging and boasting? I knew we weren't always on the best terms, plus you had many chances to go with guys that could make you a thousand times more happier. But why didn't you ever leave?"  
  
She looked at him with slightly worried eyes. "Do you want me to leave, Ash?" She softly asked.  
  
He shook his head to the side. "No....don't even joke about that." He couldn't bare the thought. "It's just....I just want to know."  
  
"Well I don't know...well there where times when I thought about leaving. But I just couldn't...." She honestly answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She remained silent for a long time. She could be honest and tell him. But also lose her friend. Or she could just recall the fact she had yet to be reimbursed for her totaled bike. But in the end she said. "It's not important Ash. Come on, we better get back. Your Mom and Prof. Oak are probably waiting." She took his hand and started to make her way to the exit.  
  
"Ok...." Ash said, as he started to get up. He then stopped in his tracks. "....No." He looked over to the surprised crimson haired girl. "It is important Misty!...Its important to me!... Tell me..." His eyes were both pleading and demanding at the same time.   
  
Misty speechless. She knew what she wanted to say but couldn't form the words. She loved him, she loved him more than anything. She shook her head slightly still unsure of what to say or what to do. "Ash I..." She stopped herself. She couldn't say it. No matter how much she wanted too, no matter how much she dreamt about it. She couldn't say the words that were in her heart.  
  
She didn't even notice the tears coming down from her eyes. "Look, Ash I....Can't we just forget..." Her words were muddle with her tears. "Ash I can't...Why are you making me say it?..." Her words died as he abruptly took her into his arms.   
  
He pressed his pressed his lips to hers. At first she was taken off-guard by the action. But she soon started to savored the taste of his lips. She kissed him back and put her arms around him.   
  
The two stay that way for a few seconds...Or maybe it was a few minutes. She lost track, all she knew was she would never forget the feeling. The feeling of him holding her. The feeling of his lips. The soft feeling of his gentle kiss.   
  
But just as the abruptness of the kiss started. So did it end.   
  
Ash released Misty. And she took a step back. There were so many things going on in Misty mind. So many questions. But all she could think of was...   
  
"Ash....Why did you do that?"  
  
Ash was still slightly in shock of his own actions. He didn't know himself. It was like someone else took over for brief second. Of course he always wanted to kiss her. But it was kind of a good thing when she expected it also. "Oh...Misty I'm sorry. God, that was so stupid. I...didn't even think."  
  
"ASH! I don't care that you did! But....why?"  
  
"I don't know why!.." He shouted. He then started to fumbled through his thoughts. "I guess it just felt right, at the time." He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I mean...It's just you've always been there for me, you know. Always been the one I could talk to. You always been the one I could share stuff with. You know things about me that I've never told anyone."  
  
He looked around the locker room, like the remainder of his words were outlined on the walls. Somehow it helped. He found more words. "I don't know where it started from. It was like for the longest time I thought you was the worst thing to happened to me... but after a while I couldn't imagine my life without you..."  
  
"I mean. How do you tell your friend for 5 years...No..." Ash cut himself off. "How do you tell your 'best' friend...Your in love with her?" He asked honestly.  
  
Misty smirked as she slowly walked forward. "Like this.." She brought her lips upon his, kissing them. As she did more tears fell. "I love you, Ash." She whispered.  
  
She looked into his eyes. The soft brown eyes she a long time ago grown to love. He returned her gaze, weaving in the elegance of blue that her eyes had.  
  
"I...." He started. "I love you too, Misty." He finished with a smile. His statement was rewarded with another kiss from the crimson orange haired girl.   
  
The two teens eagerly continued they're new found extra curricular activity..when...  
  
"ASH ARE YOU IN HERE!?!" Mrs. Ketchum shouted while entering the locker room. Ash and Misty froze as they both were caught by the older brown haired woman.   
  
"MOM!" Ash shouted while blushing. He slowly released, the girl he held in his arms. Misty took a step away from Ash. Face, also resembling a ripe tomato.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum, took in the situation and frowned a little bit. The teens knew they were in for it. Making out in the locker room. The odds weren't in their favor. They just patiently waited for their sentence.  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Ketchum smiled warmly. And took a step back outside and closed the doors. Outside the two teens could hear. "Delilah, did you find Ash?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Oak. He said he would be out in 5 minutes."  
  
Soon the sounds of the two adults could be heard moving down the hallway. Misty and Ash looked at each other. Both couldn't help but laugh at the weird predicament. But were also relieved that Mrs. Ketchum approved of their relationship.  
  
"So Ash..." Misty said, when both their laughter died down. "Are you going to dance with me at your Runner-up Party?" She asked with a pleasant smile.  
  
Ash smirked and put his arm around her. "Depends..."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what?"  
  
Ash blushed. "Well depends if you show me how to dance?" He said as the two started to make their way out of the locker room.  
  
Misty giggled again. "You don't know how to dance?"  
  
Ash smiled. "Well Brock, tried to show me once. But I think I would have more fun if you showed me."  
  
"Do tell.." He nodded. "Well...we'll discuss it after you buy me lunch."  
  
Ash frowned his eyebrows. "Since when was I going to buy you lunch?"  
  
"Since now..." She said plainly. Then smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh...do tell." He replied as the two exited the room.  
  
The End. 


End file.
